


wouldn't stop if I could

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor does what she's told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't stop if I could

Taylor lies back, breathing, waiting, and Kristen steps forward. "Look at you," she says, taking a drag on her cigarette and then exhaling. "All patient, trying to be such a good girl, but you want me so bad, don't you?"

And Taylor doesn't answer, because she hates this almost as much as she loves it, lying here naked, exposed, being _watched_ by this girl, this person who she doesn't even _like_ , particularly. 

"Spread your legs," says Kristen, and Taylor obeys. 

Kristen doesn't say anything, not for a while, but Taylor can _feel_ her looking and she's starting to blush. "You're kind of _wet_ ," Kristen says, finally. "Kind of a lot."

She stubs out her cigarette and sits down on the bed, grabbing Taylor's ankles, holding her legs apart. "Touch yourself," she says.

"I..." Taylor starts, but Kristen interrupts. 

"Do you want this?" She sounds impatient.

"Yes," Taylor answers, meekly, trying not to feel ashamed, but then maybe the shame is the best part.

"Then you'll do what I say."

Taylor nods, her hands sliding down her stomach, between her thighs, and yeah, she's _really_ wet, and this shouldn't be as hot as it is, but she concentrates, holding herself open with the fingers of her left hand (because she wants Kristen to _see_ all of this, all of _her_ ), rubbing at her clit with the right. 

She closes her eyes, two fingers inside herself, in and out, trying to take it slow, make it last, but she's too far gone for that, filled with _need_ , moving faster, harder. She can hear Kristen's breath, feel Kristen's hands gripping her ankles, spreading her wider. She touches her clit again, stroke and pressure and slide and that's enough, her hips jerking, legs straining against Kristen's grasp.

She inhales, slowly, taking a moment, feeling sleek with satisfaction, then looks up. 

"That was nice," Kristen says. "That was good." The words are casual, but her voice is hoarse, her mouth slightly open, eyes wide and desperate.

Taylor sits up. "Come on," she says, holding out her hand and this time it's Kristen who obeys, crawling closer.

And Taylor smiles. "Your turn," she says.


End file.
